1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for facilitating communication between multiple software applications, and more specifically to methods and systems for utilizing metadata from one software application in another software application in response to a trigger event.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
User electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, netbook computers, and smart TVs are increasingly being used for a wide range for purposes. Conventionally, the applications naming on these devices are controlled by command inputs performed within the application or directed at the application. For example, a user typically touches or clicks on part of the application display to cause the application to perform an action. Such command inputs are performed within the interface provided by the application, and the action performed is often also internal to the application.